


【178X】盲

by Thinleaf



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Taisho paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinleaf/pseuds/Thinleaf
Summary: 金城以指尖拨开鹤房脸颊旁被汗水沾湿的发丝，深深凝视这双眼睛。他望见鹤房瞳孔深处下起一场大雨。
Relationships: 178X, Kinjo Sukai/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 6





	【178X】盲

（1）  
当听见男人说“碧海和你是同年出生，只比你大几个月，你们以后要好好相处”时，鹤房汐恩笑得几乎直不起腰，眼角都要盈出泪花来。他看着这位所谓的父亲，一手指着站在他身旁那个瘦高的少年，笑着说：”‘哥哥’和我是同年出生，您还真是不把自己十多年前就一脚踏两船的恶心行径当一回事啊。好厚的脸皮。“

男人抽了鹤房一巴掌，拂袖而去。鹤房瞪着他的背影，恨不能以眼神将其灼烧成灰烬。直到视野里再也看不见那个可恨的背影，他才感觉神经放松了一些，可是当意识到自己现在正身处一个完全陌生的环境里、并且今后也要一直在这里生活时，他终于还是忍不住流下眼泪。死去的母亲从前就说他爱哭，但从来不会训斥他这样没有男子气概，反而慨叹道：“眼泪，有时候是防具也是武器呢。”

一直在男人身旁沉默着的少年走上前来，掏出一方手帕递到鹤房面前。鹤房一把扯过手帕，胡乱擦了擦脸蛋，然后盯着对方的脸看。这张脸和自己真是没有哪一处相似的，想来他们各自都是更多地遗传了母亲的长相。长得像那个老色鬼也不是什么好事，但可笑的是即使他们的长相完全不相似，却的的确确是同父异母的兄弟，而且直到鹤房今天被接到这栋据说是为了金城碧海的母亲而修葺的宅邸里时，他才知道原来自己才是世人观念里的那个“私生子”。这件事让鹤房觉得自己这十几年的人生简直像个笑话。

他恨抛下母亲十多年的生父，恨那个让自己背上了“私生子”枷锁的女人。金城的母亲叫冬子，据说是个有些名气的画家，这幢和式宅邸也是由她设计、那个男人斥资修建的。所以鹤房连带着对这栋房子也有了恨意，它的一梁一柱、庭院廊道，乃至各种精巧的摆设，无一不像是在藐视鹤房这个得了施舍的私生子的存在。至于眼前这位“哥哥”——鹤房当然也是恨的，恨他生来就占尽优越的资源，恨他穿着高级和服站在自己眼前这副相貌堂堂、沉稳冷静的模样，恨他的存在显得自己像只可怜的落水狗。

他深深地看金城的双眼。这双眼睛可能是最像那个男人的地方了，鹤房咬紧了牙关，心想，我一定会向你们报仇的。我要让这个丑陋的家烂掉、死掉。

（2）  
从那时起，他就已经盘算好了，要让所有人都陷入痛苦。可是如果这份痛苦能够逆转消弭，又或是能够通过向外人提起以获得半分宽慰的话，那就毫无意义。鹤房的复仇，必定要让这个“幸福”的家从根部一点点腐坏，烂得悄无声息、难以挑明，直到整个局面完全崩溃、无可收拾，那才足够痛快。

他将目光放在了这个“家”原先唯一的儿子、现在是鹤房的“哥哥”的金城碧海身上。那是个任谁看了都要称赞一句的优秀的人，成绩优异，擅长空手道，又长了一副好皮囊，加上养尊处优惯了，身上天然带着点冷淡内敛的气质，据说好些人家暗地里都在盘算着怎么把自家女儿嫁过来。想到这里，鹤房将第一天来到宅子里时金城给他的手帕拿在手里，露出冷笑。毁掉金城这样一个“好儿子”，也就等于毁掉了这个家的未来。他一定要用最折磨人、最不堪的方式去达成这个目的。

鹤房和父亲的关系如履薄冰，对继母则是疏离得完全不与之交谈，唯独只和同父异母的兄长正常交流。冬子并不对鹤房的态度耿耿于怀，她明白在这样的关系里自己或多或少需要背负一定的责任，也就不作勉强，偶尔有需要与鹤房商议的事情（譬如他的转学），也基本是靠亲生儿子代为传达。抛开混乱的家庭关系，单就她自己从事艺术职业的角度来看，像鹤房这样漂亮而又因为嫉恨变得极富活力的孩子，反而显得有些可爱。

于是，随着鹤房转学到金城所在的私塾，连着课后作业辅导的工作也一并落在了金城肩上。鹤房原本天资聪慧，很有些小聪明，但到了金城房中听他讲解时就成了一问三不知的木头脑袋。对于金城为了给他巩固先生讲过的知识点而进行的问答，他要么说不知道，要么答非所问，到最后懒得演下去了，就干脆不吭声。这样的把戏他玩了足有两个星期，到了第三周时，他正期待着今天继续捉弄金城，结果金城却迟迟没有开始这一环节，而是在眼镜片后面无表情地盯着他。

“为什么要装作不懂呢，明明你在第二天交给先生的作业里都能把题目答对。”  
“我要是都懂了，那就用不着哥哥教我了呀。这样又怎么能让别人知道你是个关心弟弟的好哥哥呢？”

“……你究竟想干什么？”这个问题问出口以后，金城自己都觉得多余。明明他早就意识到鹤房是故意在捉弄他以发泄自己的怨气，这个问题的答案根本不用猜。

“哥哥，我有别的问题不懂，想向你请教呢。”鹤房笑吟吟地看了金城一眼，回过头去拎自己的书包，从里面掏出一本薄薄的书刊，封面上写着刊名《迷宫草子》。他摊开其中一页，将刊物摆到自己和金城之间的桌面上，慢悠悠地说，“我在课外读了这里的这篇文章，却读不懂它的主旨。哥哥国语成绩那么好，应该可以帮我解答吧。”

金城不懂鹤房葫芦里卖的是什么药，只得顺着鹤房指着的那篇文章看了下去。那是篇小说，金城看着看着脸色就变了。这分明是个讲述男性家庭教师和富家少爷学生背德恋情的故事，作者的文笔极具感染力，对教师如何一步步在授课的过程中引诱自己的学生描绘得十分细致，甚至还对两人在锁上房门授课时发生关系的场面作出了正面描写。金城没有继续往下看，他把书刊的目录粗读了一遍，又随手翻开另外几篇文章，几乎全是这种同性间教人难以启齿的情节，不仅有男性之间的，也有女性之间的。金城从来没读到过这样赤裸裸描写有悖于伦常的关系的文字，许多段落看得他失去了一向沉稳淡定的表情，直看得他满脸通红、耳朵发热。他意识到了，这大概就是最近开始流行起来的叫做同人志的东西，而他面前这一本，恐怕是专门刊载所谓的耽美类作品的。

他有些气恼地将那本书合上，卷成筒状握在手里，质问鹤房怎么能看这种不良刊物。鹤房完全不当一回事，只反问他，“这又不是禁书，我怎么不能看了？”

“我是你哥哥，我说不行就是不行。”金城拉开书桌的其中一个抽屉，将那本书扔进去锁好。

“书我没收了，麻烦你以后把心思放在学习上，少看这些乱七八糟的东西。”

鹤房故意露出悻悻的表情，心里却很是愉快：我偏要看这些乱七八糟的东西。不仅如此，我还马上要把你们的生活也搞得乱七八糟。

（3）  
冬子为了让两个儿子能更好地相处，特地将金城卧室旁的一间客房重新清理装饰了一番，让鹤房住在这里，也便于平时金城给鹤房辅导作业。有了这样的“便利”，鹤房要在夜里进入金城的房间简直易如反掌。

鹤房躺在被窝里，听见起居室里的西洋落地钟在响，沉闷的声音回荡在屋子里，逐渐渗入幽暗的夜。交握着的掌心微微出汗，鹤房在心里跟着钟声默数，在第十二下缓缓敲响以后，掀开被子坐了起来。他走出房间，轻轻将门推上，来到走廊里。尽管是夏天，木质地板依然寒凉，低温从鹤房赤着的双足往肢体蔓延，反倒使他镇定了些。他伫立在金城卧室门前，房间里没有传来任何声音，兴许屋子里的人已经睡着了。

他轻手轻脚地推开房门。房间里很暗，他站定了一会儿眼睛才适应室内的环境，慢慢往和室一角铺着布団的方向走去。金城正微侧身子熟睡着，他的脸背着窗户，像笼罩在薄雾里看不清神态；从宽松的丝质睡衣袖子里露出来的左手掌和一小节手臂压在薄薄的棉被上，这一小片肌肤已经是鹤房视野里最明亮的东西了。

鹤房在布団前跪坐下来，藉着从纸门透进来极为微弱的月光，无言地凝视着那片裸露在棉被上的皮肤。大概是因为练习空手道的缘故，金城弯曲起来虚握成拳的手指，已经像成年男子那样有着略显嶙峋的骨节。鹤房伸手覆在那指节根部的峰峦上，指尖便顺势触到了金城手背上薄薄的皮肤，和皮肤之下带着弹性微凸的血管。

金城的手指突然动了动，鹤房连忙把自己的手收了回来。他闭起眼睛呼出一口气，把手伸到棉被边缘下，掀起一条缝，像只偷腥的猫儿一样敛着皮毛钻了进去。

棉被下的空间狭窄而温暖，鹤房挨着熟睡的金城躺下，又小心翼翼地翻了个身，正和金城面对面。两个人挨得太近，以致于鹤房能感觉到金城微弱的鼻息轻拂在自己的脸上，有一点痒。他在被窝里触碰到了金城的另一只手臂，便将它轻轻拨到一旁。没有了手臂的阻挡，鹤房顺利地摸到了金城睡衣上珍珠制成的纽扣。

鹤房屏着呼吸，将纽扣一颗一颗地解开来。当手掌终于在肌肉紧致的小腹上着陆时，他像是被金城的体温和肌肤的触感从梦里唤醒似的，忍不住自嘲地想，都已经到这一步了，还有什么可胆怯的呢。

金城在混沌的睡意里浮沉，只觉得浑身在慢慢变热，胸前酥酥麻麻地痒，下身的敏感处也被包裹着不断磨蹭。这股虚实难辨的快感愈发难以忍耐，直到他喘着气醒来的时候，还以为自己做了那种梦。可他马上就发现了，被窝里有另外一个人正抱着自己，袒露着的胸膛紧贴得使他几乎窒息，自己已经勃起了的性器还被对方握在手里，娴熟地套弄着。可是眼前一片漆黑，他什么都看不清。

他惊得猛地推开身前的人，坐起来伸手在枕头边慌乱地摸索。

鹤房见他这样惶然失措，马上意识到他是在找手电筒。之前在饭桌上，冬子曾经提到过他有夜盲症，为此还特意为他买了一只手电筒，以备不时之需。在这样幽暗的房间里，鹤房比金城更早发现了手电筒的位置，他默不作声地将它拿了起来，藏在身后，然后才故作乖巧地喊了一声，是我，汐恩。

他看见金城失去了平日里的镇定自若，脸色变得阴晴不定，嘴唇也哆嗦着，半晌才质问道：“你在我房间里干什么？”

鹤房等他这一问等了很久了。金城在情急之下没有来得及重新给自己系上睡衣的纽扣，沟壑分明的肌肉线条因为情绪激动而一起一伏，像午夜列车的车窗中流动的山峦。鹤房将双手从金城敞开着的衣摆之下穿过，搂住他的腰，语气亲昵地说：

“哥哥，白天向你请教的问题，你还没有回答我呢。”

（4）  
金城语塞，眼下的事态让他不知道是该先训斥鹤房轻佻的提问还是方才令人羞耻的爱抚。过了半天，他才从喉咙里挤出一句话：“我不懂这些。请你赶紧回房间睡觉去，这样会让我很困扰的。”

“你总是这样，一急就要拿哥哥的身份来压我。”鹤房将脸埋入金城的颈窝里，闷闷地说，“我才不信。难道你就真的一点都不懂吗？“

金城对他的问题报以沉默。被子盖着的某处还处于勃起状态，他一边掰开鹤房搂着自己的手臂，一边不动声色地往一旁退开，以免鹤房察觉到什么。可是对方怎么可能给他逃走的机会，他还没来得及完全挣开鹤房的手，鹤房就翻身坐在了金城的大腿上。这下金城无路可逃了。

金城这个优等生此刻如此狼狈，好像这样就显得自己没有那么不堪。鹤房沉浸在这种卑劣的满足感里，却还想要更多。他凑近金城耳边，以甜蜜的口吻低语：“听说你有夜盲症，那是不是我现在对哥哥做什么，你都来不及阻止呢？”紧接着，还没等金城开口，一个轻啄般的吻落在了他的唇上。

金城像是触电般扭过头，用手背去擦被吻过的嘴唇，语带气恼地对鹤房说，你再这样我要生气了。

发挥演技的时刻到来了。鹤房收起恶作剧的姿态，语气认真地问金城，你以为我只是为了捉弄你好玩而已吗。

这句话让金城彻底慌了。他产生了一股强烈的冲动，想要捂住鹤房的嘴，让他不要继续说下去，可是已经来不及了。同父异母的弟弟亲吻了他，不断地对他诉说自己是如何爱着哥哥，如何在每个夜里为了他辗转反侧、意乱情迷。他只能在弟弟凑上来亲自己的时候看清他脸上的表情，那双眼睛分明连扬起的眼角里都写满了欲望，他却在此情此景之下觉得它很美，这种不受控制的想法的萌芽叫他感到害怕。

“我好喜欢哥哥……哥哥是这个无处给予归属感的世界上唯一能陪伴我的人了。可是对哥哥来说却不是这样吧，你有父母，有朋友，或许还有追求者……一想到这些我就觉得痛苦不堪。哪怕只是现在，要是能独占哥哥就好了。”鹤房紧紧抱着金城，语无伦次地倾诉着自己的心境。原本只是为了引诱金城而想出的对白，不知为何在这样压抑的氛围下说出来，却切实地让鹤房感到了悲伤，或许对于一直处于孤独中的他而言，的确需要一份只属于自己的爱。

后来的一切都变得像是笼罩着一层雾气似的，不那么真切了。

鹤房在流泪，金城将他搂在怀里，抚摸着他细软的发丝，低声安慰他。金城对待他好像在对待一件易碎品，但这样远不能使鹤房满足，他讨厌金城在交谈中小心规避这种背德的感情。他偏要金城直面这件事，然后将他一步一步拖进泥沼里。

他将手掌探进被窝里，握住金城的性器，重新挑逗起来。金城的身子有一刹那僵住了，但这一次却没有再把鹤房推开。他用手臂支撑着身子，斜倚在墙角，在鹤房上下套弄着的时候从齿间逸出细碎的呻吟声。鹤房完全把控住了金城的身体，金城只觉得自己的身躯和神经反复绷紧又放松，深厚的罪恶感伴随着浪潮般起伏的快感将他狠狠折磨，直到他放弃与之对抗。他任由被解开纽扣的睡衣滑落到腰间，在幽暗闷热的房间里抽出手臂去抓住鹤房的手，将他拖到自己身前，笨拙地去解鹤房的扣子。后来，不知是谁先拉了一把对方，两个人在床铺上缠作一团，紧紧搂在一起接吻。金城动用最后的理智将棉被扯过来盖在两人身上，和鹤房挤在被子底下互相用手帮对方解决。在这中间还有过无数遍绵长浓厚的吻，像是要将对方的呼吸都攫取似地纠缠在一起，将心照不宣的秘密堵在唇舌之间。

（5）  
像是白蚁蚕食树根一样，金城和鹤房在表面仍然维持着恰到好处的疏离，暗地里却发展着不可逆转的关系。从那天起，鹤房几乎每晚都会悄悄进入金城的卧室，而金城也默许了鹤房的行为。有时两人会用手或者嘴巴相互帮助对方自慰，有时又什么也不做，只是躺在一起睡觉，贪图短暂的安逸。

上了锁的抽屉几度打开又重新合上。金城曾经在独自一人时将那本《迷宫草子》拿出来阅读，然而对于鹤房拿来问他的那篇小说，他终究还是没能完整读下去。但不同于那天的是，他之所以读不下去，是因为文章里的情节总是会让他想到自己和鹤房之间发生的事。同样是有悖伦常的关系，他们背负的罪名甚至比小说里的人物更重，可越是如此，他就越无法拒绝鹤房一次次的求欢。金城故意让自己在这段关系里处于被动的位置，他从来不会主动去鹤房的房间，也不会主动向鹤房提出要做那种事。又加上自己有夜盲症，这让金城能够很好地自欺欺人，装作由始至终都是鹤房缠上自己，但其实心里根本一清二楚：他分明已经沉溺于和弟弟的乱伦行径中难以自拔，却又妄图以“都是他在引诱我”这样的借口来自我宽慰，好减轻一点负罪感罢了。

可是尽管如此，鹤房却仍然在这样扭曲的“陪伴”里获得了满足，因为哥哥总会默许他的任性行为，在每一个不留空隙的皮肉、唾液甚至体液交接的夜里，金城就是完全只属于他一个人的。不管是在被窝里为他空出的位置还是让人窒息的拥抱，都让他在片刻间沉浸于被爱着的错觉里。但在亲昵过后，他又提醒自己休想鱼和熊掌兼得，只做一株缠紧树木汲取养分的藤条难道还不够吗。

在半梦半醒之间，两人交缠着一同沉入深渊。

由于父亲长期在外经商，冬子兼任大学美术讲师，时常不在家，鹤房也就愈发胆大起来。他在金城房间里呆到第二天天亮才出来，反正看见自己从兄长房间里出来的佣人必定都会守口如瓶；他尝试引导金城把手指插进自己的穴里，在被侵入时颤声乞求金城吻他，可怜地呜咽着却用手臂将身上的人搂得更紧，一步一步地向着最后的界线滑去。

或许是由于这份乱伦关系引起的心虚，鹤房连对父亲和冬子的态度都有所回暖。冬子对此感到欣慰，觉得四个人总算越来越像真正的一家人了。在难得聚齐的饭桌上，她有些抱歉地对金城和鹤房提议道：“最近我一直在忙着准备新的个人画展的作品，也没什么机会在家里陪你们。马上要到盂兰盆节了，我在京都的老店找了裁缝来给你们两个定做新和服，可以穿上到节庆活动里好好玩一玩。”鹤房礼貌地点头致谢，心里却想，这只是因为单给亲儿子做新衣服说不过去，才顺道给我也做一套吧。

他根本不在意什么新衣服，盂兰盆节只让他想起自己去世的母亲。母亲生前是一家咖啡厅的给仕女，也就是俗称的女仆咖啡厅里的女仆。所谓的女仆，可不仅仅是模仿大户人家的佣人那样奉茶倒水。她们化着精致的妆，在色彩艳丽的和服上系上荷叶边围裙，端着咖啡和茶在茶座间穿行，坐着的客人们随时可以伸手去摸她们的屁股和大腿，而女仆们还必须要维持笑容，亲热地挨着客人坐下来，为贪色的男人们斟满杯子。说白了，随着这一行的发展，女仆已经从软色情慢慢变成了披着风雅外衣的皮肉生意，看中哪个貌美的店员，就将写有时间地点的纸条塞进围裙的口袋里，之后会发生什么，鹤房在母亲房门外见得太多了。就连那个男人，也是这样才认识了母亲，才有了鹤房。因为鹤房的出生，据说母亲曾经有两年可以不用再回去干给仕女的活，那男人时常陪着她，也会逗一逗鹤房玩儿。可是好景不长，男人最后还是抛弃了母亲，毕竟给仕女怎么能比得上艺术大学的女学生。讽刺的是，男人离开的那天正是盂兰盆节，母亲明明心如死灰，却还是强颜欢笑地带鹤房到庆典上游玩。

鹤房独自回到房间里，找了几张和纸，坐在窗边折起纸船来。母亲带他去过的庆典上有放水灯的仪式，将折成小舟形状的水灯放在河面，让它顺流而下，带去对逝者的祈祷和怀念。他要折好多纸船，做成水灯送给母亲。

（6）  
可是他想不起来要怎么折纸船了。薄薄的纸折起又展开，成不了记忆中模糊的样子。偏偏又有人推开了房门，把鹤房苦心回忆的思路也打断了。

“抱歉，刚才在门外喊了几遍没有听见你应答，所以我擅自进来了。”金城站在门口。  
“什么事？”鹤房有些心烦，放下手里的纸看着他。  
“母亲请的裁缝到了，要我们过去量身。”

金城远远看见散落在地上的纸团，问鹤房这是在做什么。

“我在折纸船，但是忘了怎么折。”鹤房仍旧皱着眉头坐在那里摆弄他的纸，丝毫没有要跟着金城过去量身的意思。

金城犹豫片刻，走了进来。这是他第一次进鹤房的房间，室内装饰摆设比起自己的房间简单得多，听说原本装修时墙上挂着的母亲的画忘了取下，鹤房直接将它扔到了院子里。他在小桌旁跪坐下来，对鹤房说，“如果不急的话，稍后再折吧。让远道而来的裁缝等我们，这样很失礼。”

他这么一说，鹤房反而使起了性子。他转头盯着金城，说：“你自己去吧，我在给母亲折纸船。”语毕又自己埋头研究起折纸来，可是翻来覆去，还是不知道怎么下手。金城叹了口气，说“我教你吧”，可是朝着桌上的纸伸手时，被鹤房瞪了一眼。他只好从地上捡起被鹤房毛躁地揉成一团的纸，将它重新摊开，自顾自地低头折了起来。当然，手上的动作是故意放慢了许多的，好让对面的人能看个清楚。

金城把叠好的小纸船放在桌面上，抬头看见鹤房手里的纸已经折好一半了。他装作没有留意到这一点，对鹤房说，我先过去了，你待会也赶紧过来吧。说着起身走出了房间。

鹤房没有回他的话，专心致志地按着刚才从金城那里学来的方法折，很快就折好了一只纸船。他松了一口气，接着把桌面上的纸全都折成小船的形状。他逐一扫视着满桌子的纸船，又将金城折的那只拿了出来，凝视着无法抚平的折痕，最后捏着一角把它放在了窗台上，站起身来往房门走去。

和服店的裁缝为他们量了身，又拿来各式布料让两人挑选。冬子有意让鹤房先挑，但鹤房对这件事并不上心，只粗略瞟了几眼款式，最后漫不经心地指了指一匹绘有蝶状茑纹的浓红色布料。

金城则选了绣有鹰羽暗纹的绀青色布料。冬子在一旁看两人挑选布料，暗想，这两个孩子的个性真是截然不同。

到了盂兰盆节庆典当天，和服店才紧赶慢赶地把做好的衣服送来。佣人为鹤房穿上和服后，又将一并缝制的同样颜色的羽织拿来给他披上，但他一低头看见羽织上绣着的家纹，就沉默着将它脱了下来，说什么也不肯再次披上了。

金城来鹤房的房间找他一同去参加祭典。但鹤房一早打算好要去给母亲放水灯祈福，态度冷淡地拒绝了金城。金城看见在桌面上摆着蜡烛的纸船们，忽然想起先前鹤房说要给母亲折纸船，于是沉默地跟着鹤房去了河边。鹤房拎着装着水灯和火柴的竹篮子，只回头看了一眼金城，没有说话，自顾自地往前走。

月光将夜幕映照成群青色，鹤房小心翼翼地蹲在河边，将水灯一只只点燃放在水面上，对着顺流而下的灯火合掌祈福，而金城远远地站在他身后凝望着这一切。

（7）  
鹤房对祭典兴趣不大，很快就厌烦了，硬是要求金城和他一起回家去。金城跟着鹤房进了房间，将方才一直帮他拿着的在游园摊位上赢得的奖品放在桌面。鹤房将白色包装纸拆开，才看清奖品的内容，原来是附近一带有名的洋果子店的新品，一盒包装精致的酒心糖。

做成各种颜色的球状糖果漂亮得像晶莹剔透的宝石，表面还撒着一层薄薄的糖霜。鹤房拿起一颗，刚要含进嘴里时又改变了主意，将散发着甜蜜香气的糖果咬在齿间，俯身在金城的唇上轻碰。

金城抬眼看着鹤房，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇上沾着的糖霜。

他牵住深红的蝶翅，在鹤房唇间咬破了轻薄的糖衣外壳。随着细小的脆响，掺着糖浆的梅酒流了出来，浸润了吻在一起的唇瓣，染上了浓烈的芬芳。鹤房来不及把酒液含在嘴里，浓稠的玫红色汁液自唇边流淌下来，金城松开他的嘴唇去舔舐，将溢出的甜美裹在舌尖。

两人倚在窗边的小桌前，一颗一颗地分食着盒中糖果，像是在玩某种淫靡的游戏。鹤房在将糖果送到金城嘴边时，故意提前咬破了糖衣，酒液滴落在金城的下巴上。他装作要去舔这不小心滴落的汁液，却顺势扑在金城怀里，把他推倒在地上。金城没有挣扎，他仰视着鹤房因为沾上酒液而显得湿润艳丽的嘴唇，看着那双唇低声叫他哥哥，然后随着鹤房俯下身子的动作，贴在了他的脖颈上。呼吸开始变得困难，金城情不自禁地咽了口口水，却又立马被含住了滚动着的喉结。他的指尖因湿热口腔的包裹而颤抖，当鹤房在喉结上啮咬的瞬间，他只觉得浑身滚烫的血液都在往脑门和下半身集聚。

鹰隼在黑夜里睁开双眼，衔住了蝴蝶扇动的薄翅。

金城翻身起来，将鹤房抵在墙边，把方才他对自己的恶作剧加倍奉还。在刚才的纠缠里宽松的领口逐渐敞开，浓红色和服中露出的一截脖颈更显得白皙干净。金城第一次这样清晰地近距离观察鹤房的身体。鹤房身上满是糖果般令人迷醉的香气，金城低头去亲吻鹤房颈窝中央一颗小小的痣，鼻尖抵在薄嫩的皮肤上，只是轻蹭就让鹤房难耐地扭动身子。无论是糖果还是鹤房，都让金城有些难以招架，他臣服于内心的欲望，将手掌从鹤房被扯开一半的衣襟里伸进去。

鹤房小声喘着气，承受着金城的爱抚。酒精和糖分使他体温上升，他在情欲高涨时揪住了金城的羽织下摆，却又在看到缝制在领口的家纹时松了手。只停顿了片刻，他开始伸手去脱金城的羽织和和服。

它们都好讨厌，好碍事。

远处开始传来沉闷朦胧的雷声。

（8）  
织入金色锦线的腰带被拉扯得七零八落。鹤房侧身跨坐在金城腿上，设计精致的衣袍已经滑落到腰间，只靠堆叠在手腕上的衣袖勉强牵起背幅，挡在腰后。金城摸到他和服下摆围幅的一角，将它掀起来往鹤房的大腿根部推开。鹤房的腿从深红色的下摆里伸出来，而金城沉溺于抚摸这片肌肤时手掌传来滑腻的触感和温度。在电灯昏黄的光线下，他看见鹤房被爱抚过后染上红晕的脸颊和肩颈，正散发着难以言喻的诱惑力。他尝试用手、用嘴巴、用皮肤去贴近鹤房，但身体里的空隙怎么也无法填满。他想要更深入的触碰，想和鹤房一起陷入倒错的快感，想彻底堕往极乐地狱。

金城仅剩的理智劝说他退缩，欲望却驱使他继续向前。他像溺水的人抓住救命稻草那样伸出手去，拉着细绳将房间里的电灯熄灭了。

鹤房知道金城已经对高涨的欲望无可奈何，他本该为这样的进展高兴，却被金城掩耳盗铃的动作惹得有些气恼。他自顾自地将窗户打开，庭院上空微弱的月光穿过水汽洒下来，笼罩着两人赤裸的身体。吹入屋内的夜风将鹤房的发丝撩起几缕，金城看见他双眸里正泛起湿润的暗光。

在重新流动起来的空气中，金城没能让自己清醒起来。他接受了鹤房的任性，也放弃了关上窗户的机会，因为这些都无关紧要，反正此刻自己满脑子只剩下渴望与鹤房性交的肮脏念头。他扶着身前少年的腰，将两根手指探进鹤房的股缝，挤进细窄的甬道里。鹤房尽管时常是主动的一方，却完全没有接触过用此处接纳异物的方式，内壁不由自主地反复缩紧，显得异常生涩。他越是排斥地缩起来，蠢动的指尖就越是向内挤压，在他的穴里插得更深，鹤房终于在这种没有尽头的纠缠中呻吟出声，挺起腰部试图摆脱在体内纠缠不休的“烦人”的手指，却使两人滚烫的身体贴得更紧。

没有人先开口邀请，只任凭肆虐的淫欲引导着两具身体去完成最初的插入。在投向房中浅淡的月光下，金城看见鹤房紧蹙的眉头和眼角渗出的泪，知道他觉得疼，便将他拉近了些，像为猫儿梳理毛发一样顺着他的脊背一路往下抚摸。手指拂过还虚掩在和服之下的尾椎骨边缘时，鹤房像是触了电般浑身一颤，内壁也随之缠紧了金城的性器。金城知道这是鹤房的敏感点，便有意无意以手掌和衣物磨蹭，一边用指甲搔刮鹤房色素浅薄的乳尖，直到鹤房再也受不了这样多管齐下的攻势，紧绷的身体在呻吟声中软了下去，伏在他耳边时只剩了气声:“求你，哥哥……快一点，做下去……”

像是获得了鹤房投降认输的信号一样，金城吻了吻他残留糖果香甜气息的唇，掐着两瓣软嫩的臀肉开始挺动腰身。窗外不知何时已经下起了绵绵细雨，鹤房跨坐在金城身上，被整根没入的性器顶得一下一下晃动着，口中的呻吟也变得支离破碎。在婆娑泪眼中，他望见窗外庭院里的花枝正在雨水里轻颤，那是冬子为了准备画展的作品而栽下的取材参考用的花。百合的白色、蔷薇的红色和桔梗的紫色在视野里晕染成模糊的一大片，说不清是因为串联雨丝的斜风吹拂还是因为自己正被肏得上下颠簸，所以看到的一切也在月光下朦胧地晃动。

雨势似乎转大了。雨滴打在屋檐和土地上的声音越织越密，终于连成一整片绵密的雨声，灌进正沉溺于欢爱的两人耳中。雨声也成了掩盖乱伦性事的帮凶，金城不再苦苦压抑涌上脑门的冲动，开始发狠地在鹤房体内顶撞，而不论是腿部和臀肉碰撞的响声，还是鹤房失了控的哭叫声，大半都湮没在了夏夜骤雨的沙沙声里，将两人的秘密掩藏得恰到好处。那雨越下越大，被风吹着淋到了房间里，带着一丝凉意沾湿了鹤房裸露着的脚踝。

鹤房的声音沙哑着，梦呓般低喃，“淋湿了……”

金城凝视他被淋得湿漉漉的赤足，伸手握住潮湿的、纤细的脚踝往两边推开，嘴上对鹤房含糊地应答着，腰身挺动的频率却加快了。鹤房还没来得及适应将身体重心完全放在交合处，只得任由金城将自己的双腿分开，在体内恣意冲撞。金城肏他的穴，像初次碾开一颗熟了的桃，生涩地磨去带苦味的薄皮，底下全是甜美多汁的果肉。鹤房伏在金城怀里，将身体放逐在自疼痛背后浪潮般袭来的快感中，对金城阴茎的顶弄和指掌的爱抚照单全收，再无暇顾及窗户和雨水，甚至不再去想所谓的报复。他只知道自己马上要被兄长操软、操烂了。

越过鹤房随抽插而起伏着的肩颈，金城望向被雨水浇透了的窗台。他看见自己给鹤房折的纸船倾倒在那里，单薄的纸张渗透雨水变得湿软，快要看不出当初被揉乱的褶皱；小舟勉强支起的边缘在窗檐点滴洒落的雨滴下微微颤动。月色迷蒙的雨幕里，鹤房环住金城肌肉紧实的脖颈，在攀上最后的高潮前小声催促:

“看着我。”

金城以指尖拨开鹤房脸颊旁被汗水沾湿的发丝，深深凝视这双眼睛。他望见鹤房瞳孔深处下起一场大雨。远处的雨声和耳边的呻吟交织，在绝顶之后袭来的疲累中，两人枕着罪恶感昏沉睡去。

（9）  
这场雨好像没有尽头。金城睁眼时，钟摆刚敲过第八声，金属的回音散去后，耳膜里又充斥着雨的声音。

他转过身看着近在咫尺熟睡着的鹤房。鹤房睡得很沉，静谧的脸庞还带着稚气——这和留有泪痕的眼角、咬破了的嘴唇和红肿的乳头并不很相称。金城摩挲着鹤房微微翘起的饱满的唇，像是梦游一样凑近品尝。鹤房的唇吻起来是柔软而温暖的，金城在此刻闻到了泥土气息、鲜花香气和昨夜残留的腥气交融的气味，他将这股复杂而糜烂的味道当作是两人乱伦关系的一种征兆。它们同样纠缠不清，偶尔也令人作呕，但一旦沉迷于此，就再也难以自拔。

他舔舐着鹤房因忍耐快感和痛楚而在唇上咬破的伤口，一边重新开始探索这具身体。这是金城第一次在白天里做这样的事，被抱着的人睡着了任由他玩弄，倒显得像是自己单方面在猥亵他。鹤房细软的发蹭过金城的鼻尖，仿佛有意挑逗，在他心尖荡开一小圈痒。

“你总是这样。总是这样引诱我！”金城说不清是怨将自己引向堕落的鹤房，还是怨堕落到已经不分昼夜渴求着鹤房的自己。他用勃起去磨蹭鹤房的大腿根部，手指也带上不甘的情绪，粗暴地扒开腿缝，将性器戳进两腿之间。一松手，侧卧着的鹤房那两条暖热的大腿就自然而然地将他夹住了。他将鹤房在怀里抱得更紧了些，一手从鹤房脱落至腰间的衣衫间伸进去，揉捏着臀肉，借力在他腿间抽插起来。

雨为什么还不停下呢？快感让人焦躁，金城手上忍不住使了力气，在弹软的臀瓣上掐了一把。鹤房被疼醒，迷迷糊糊地睁眼，迷迷糊糊地喊哥哥，又迷迷糊糊地被掰开穴口，金城就着残留的体液再次插了进去。

鹤房嘴里含混不清地嘟哝着，不知是因为尚未睡醒还是因为交合的快感，脸上流露出迷离的神色。他的身体比意志醒得更早些，肉穴吞吐着竭力接纳兄长的阴茎。金城翻身压在鹤房身上，伸手掐住他的脖子，看着那几颗小小的痣周围的肌肤上慢慢爬满紫色云霞。鹤房的眼睛眯起来，眉头也皱紧了，生理性泪水开始沿着眼角溢出，他的嘴唇翕动着，像只幼猫一样声音发颤地呜咽，或许是在求饶吧，但却没有尝试挣开金城的手，穴口也绞得更紧了。

金城一边掐着鹤房的脖子一边用力肏他。片刻，他停下抽插，松了双手，盯着鹤房布满血丝的双眼，喃喃道：“你就这样顺从我吗？”

鹤房没有回答，他捂住嘴巴，剧烈地咳起嗽来。半晌，他重新用带泪的眼睛看着金城，慢慢抬起右手，指尖在金城脸上碰了碰。

“看啊。我流泪的时候……你不也一样吗，哥哥？”他声音沙哑地说道。

金城终于明白，原来这场雨真的没有尽头，它永远蛰伏在自己和鹤房的血脉里。

鹤房搂住金城的脖子，亲密地舔舐他的双唇，仿佛刚才金城对他的折磨从未发生。金城放弃了抵抗，彻彻底底地沉沦在了和鹤房的性交里。

（10）  
冬子悄无声息地站在门外，透过那道细细的缝，凝视着屋子里的情景。

室内斜摆着一幅绘有绽放着薄红色花朵的樱花树的屏风。那上面贴满金箔，在这个阴雨连绵的清晨，只折射出微弱的光来。在稀疏枝叶的背后，是花纹精致却凌乱的衣摆，是少年贴近的唇、紧扣的十指和赤裸交缠的肉体。

她看见自己的两个孩子，这对同父异母的兄弟在做爱。

她寡言而优秀的亲生儿子，正压在他弟弟的身上，一遍又一遍地进入他的身体。被压着的人脸颊和耳朵都成了绯红色，眼神迷离，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟着，手指攀在身上人的肩上，骨节透出一点白，连指尖都在发抖。

她听见小儿子汐恩声音颤抖地喊，哥哥。然后他的哥哥亲他，抚摸他的脸，更加猛烈地在他体内抽插。

冬子只觉得手臂上爬满了鸡皮疙瘩，痛苦和惊惧攫住了她的呼吸。她用力攥着手里的一方丝帕，咽了口口水，生怕自己忍不住叫喊出声。她按捺住了推门而入的冲动，硬是站定在门外，窥视着这荒诞的乱伦性事。

两人身上近乎一丝不挂，只有自己找来裁缝为他们精心缝制的华丽和服还勉强盖在下半身，深深的蓝和深深的红融化在了一起，变成无底的黑色深渊。冬子望着金城裸着的背上结实的肌肉线条，恍然想道，他早就有了自己的爱恨和情欲。黯淡的晨光勾勒出他侧脸和身体的轮廓，显露出介乎少年和成年男子之间的半成熟的美感；又或许是因为他正处于征服身下另一名少年的状态，冬子竟然在这场错乱的欢爱中感受到了某种异常的美。

她望向鹤房的眼睛，那上挑的眼角像极了他的母亲，使得冬子很快移开了视线。但不得不承认，沉浸在快感里的鹤房身上存在着另一种使人难以回避的吸引力，以致于连门外窥探的冬子都为之着迷。

她的耳边灌满了雨声、肉体碰撞的淫声和鹤房压抑的呻吟声。她将视线投向两人背后敞开着的窗，看见自己栽种的花朵绽满了整个庭院。白色的百合、红色的蔷薇、紫色的桔梗一丛一丛地盛开，在朦胧的雨幕里轻轻摇晃，连同室内的樱花树屏风、散落一地的和服和正在交合的两人，如同梦境。

冬子感到一阵心悸，某个不成型的想法正在她的心里逐渐浮现出来。她往后退了一步，弯下腰来，脱去脚上的木屐，赤足朝着走廊另一端的画室奔去。

在画布上落笔时，她想，我一定是着魔了。我们都着魔了。

（11）  
金城望见母亲眼神凝滞地蹲在花枝前，握着剪刀将一朵百合花从茎干处剪断。他打开纸伞走进庭院里，发现在有些泥泞的地上，已经散落着七八朵不同的花儿。

“您为什么把它们都剪了呢，之前不是说为了作画参考而特地在这里种下的吗？”他问冬子。

冬子站了起来，金城看见她身上平素最爱的一套青色和服的下摆已经沾上了泥土。

“是啊……它们已经发挥了该有的用处了，所以留着也没有很大的价值了。倒不如说，是不能留着的东西啊……”冬子有些语无伦次地说。

“母亲的意思是已经完成了创作吗……那是怎样的作品呢。”

“是很好的作品，或许称之为我至今以来最好的作品也不为过……但我永远也不会将它展示在世人面前。”

“为什么？太可惜了。”

“因为画上的情景太美了，也太可怕了……我情愿自己眼睛瞎了，也不愿再多看它一眼了。”

冬子看着自己的儿子，被雨珠沾湿的美丽脸庞上露出了惨淡的微笑。

**Author's Note:**

> 关于本文的一些背景设定，可阅读以下链接内容：  
> https://shimo.im/docs/VPpj3DCdtWx8jQJr/


End file.
